


contact

by jitteryfinch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Taako, First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn with Feelings, top kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitteryfinch/pseuds/jitteryfinch
Summary: ...you know ;)ORTaako is already exhausted while he’s getting ready for his third date with Kravitz, but finds he can handle a little more exercise.





	contact

The days of training had only gotten more and more intense over the past few weeks. Taako was exhausted from running drills with Team Sweet Flips and his own party members, and he thought if he had to watch the Director stare at him with that concerned and contemplative look any longer, he was going to make like a dog and run off the fucking moon.

They were hours into the exercises, and Taako was having trouble keeping his focus, because his mind kept wandering to his plans for the rest of the evening.

Third date.

He and Kravitz had decided to meet up tonight after work, and that was enough to keep Taako’s spirits up, but he was definitely distracted during more than a couple of drills.

Third date.

He’d have to look damn good when he was done, would have to bring his fucking A game because a third date was serious business. He didn’t even know what they were planning on doing tonight- he just knew he was absolutely planning on doing Kravitz.

It was nine in the evening when the Director finally released him, and he hadn’t even made it all the way out the door before his Stone of Farspeech was in his hand.

“Hi, Taako.” And the wizard couldn’t help but smile hearing the grin in Kravitz’s voice.

“Hey, babe.” He brought the stone close to his mouth, dropping his voice low as he made his way back to his room. “I just got done at work, are we still on for tonight?”

“Of course. I can come pick you up right now.”

“Erm, hold on.” Taako ran a hand through his hair and cringed at how messy it had gotten. “Can you give me fifteen minutes?”

“Mmhmm. See you soon.” 

“See you.” Taako waited until the line went dead. “Shit. Okay, it’s go time.” He muttered to himself, taking the stairs two at a time to get back to his room.

After the most frantic shower of his life, he burned a few of his remaining spell slots drying his hair and cleaning his room. He was just finishing tucking the front of a silk blouse into high waisted shorts when there was a knock at the door. 

“You do realize you can literally open a portal into here, right?” Taako asked, padding over in his stocking feet to open the door for Kravitz and making a point to casually toss his hair over his shoulder. “Like, you don’t have to knock.”

“Hello to you, too.” Kravitz replied, and genuine amusement tugged at the corner of Taako’s smirk. It turned into an actual, authentic smile when the other man stepped closer, placing one hand politely on his elbow for leverage to kiss him hello.

“Hey, Krav.” He answered, maybe a little more dreamily than he’d intended as his head rested against the doorframe.

“Long day?” Kravitz guessed, and Taako sighed melodramatically.

“You bet, my dude.” Taako pried himself upright and moved aside, leaving space open for Kravitz to step in. “Here, come inside for a minute.”

“All right.” The reaper followed him in, hovering awkwardly just inside as he shut the door behind them. Taako didn’t miss the expectant look in his dark eyes, and it made his smirk return. “Did you have anything particular in mind for tonight, darling?”

“I’m SO glad you asked.” Taako shot him a shit-eating grin, but Kravitz simply nodded for him to continue. “Y’know. Tonight’s our third date.”

“Yes.” Kravitz raised an eyebrow, and Taako quirked a suggestive one right back at him.

“...you know.” He winked, but Kravitz still didn’t seem to get the picture. “You know what usually happens on the third date.” Taako continued, reaching forward to take the other man’s hands in his own with a pointed look. “Like, I’m pretty sure we’re legally required to.”

“Legally required to...?” Kravitz trailed off, waiting for Taako to finish, and the elf groaned his frustration.

“Have fucking sex, bones! Hook up. Bang. Screw. Take the Taako train to pound town. What do you want me to say here?” He complained, completely missing the mischief in Kravitz’s eyes.

“I wanted you to ask me to fuck you.” He answered, and there was a soft, audible pop when Taako’s mouth fell slightly open. Now Kravitz was the one grinning, snickering at his own trick. “Oh, babe, I wish you could see the look on your face right now.”

Taako laughed once, short and exasperated. “You totally had me going, you sneaky bastard.” He rolled his eyes, moving one hand to settle against the reaper’s chest. “But if that’s all it takes.” With a sharp yank on his tie, Kravitz’s head jerked forward, nearly bonking his nose against Taako’s shoulder as he pulled him close enough to feel his lips move against his jaw when he spoke. “Fuck me, then.”

Taako smiled, smug as he watched Kravitz shiver, felt two strong hands firm around his waist. “With pleasure.”

When Kravitz turned his head to kiss him, they were both smiling, and it made their teeth click together, but it didn’t take much to amend. Taako was struck by the dichotomy of the kiss; Kravitz’s lips were cold but his breath was warm, he was firm but gentle, grateful but insistent for more. The elf was so busy teasing Kravitz’s bottom lip between his teeth that he hadn’t realized he’d been coaxed to walk backwards until his legs hit the bed and he practically toppled over onto it, only keeping his balance by holding tight to Kravitz’s pressed shirt. Taako raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn’t break contact. Bone daddy knew what he was doing.

The hands around his waist tightened, and Taako found himself being placed down to sit on the bed. He wasted no time scooting backwards on the mattress until he was situated right in the center, leaving Kravitz to chase after his kiss until he was kneeling between his legs. Rapidly warming hands drifted from his waist up to his ribcage, gripping onto his shirt. Taako cupped his jaw, pulling him close before releasing him in favor of his own buttons. Kravitz hurried to help him, untucking his shirt from his shorts and replacing his hands in the exact same spot beneath the fabric. Taako hummed his appreciation- his hands were still cool, but not uncomfortably so, and the wizard arched his body up into his touch. His fingers continued their journey upwards, smoothing up his sides to settle squarely on his chest, one thumb coming around to brush over his nipple. 

Immediately, Kravitz froze, pulling back and squinting down at him suspiciously.

“Do you have your nipples pierced?”

Taako snorted. “Hell yeah, have you fucking met me? Put new bars in just for you, too.” He said, but Kravitz was too busy making quick work of the rest of his buttons and practically tearing his shirt open. Taako bit down hard on his lip to keep from snickering as he watched a raging blush creep up the man’s neck. Kravitz drank in the sight of him, chest bared and decorated with two sets of winking skulls.

Kravitz rolled his eyes hard and dropped his head right between them, and Taako couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, giggling uncontrollably as he combed his fingers through the other man’s locs.

“What, Skeletor, don’t you like them?” Taako managed to ask between peals of laughter, and Kravitz propped himself up on an elbow, glaring at him.

“It would be funny if it wasn’t so hot.” Kravitz muttered, reaching a hand up to circle one a little more firmly with his thumb and making Taako squirm a little underneath him. “Are they sensitive?”

“Uh...” Taako crinkled his nose as he thought. “Yeah, a little. Not as sensitive as my other piercings.” He mused, not thinking about the consequences of his words at all until Kravitz’s eyes snapped up to meet his, full of excitement and wickedness. “Oh, fuck.”

Kravitz moved so fast, crawling up from where he’d been settled comfortably atop him until he had a hand on either side of Taako’s head, and was craning his neck down to reach his ears.

“Oh, fuck, Krav, that’s not what I —oh!” Taako cut himself off, his jaw dropped in a soundless gasp as he felt Kravitz’s tongue run along his earlobe before tugging a little at the thin silver chain connecting it to the tip. He slapped a hand over his big fucking mouth and brought the other one to the other man’s shoulder, digging his nails into his shirt. This only seemed to encourage Kravitz, because Taako felt teeth on the shell of his ear (felt it travel all the way down, felt it make his toes curl) and moaned, digging his head back into the pillow. “Please be careful.” His voice was a whimper, but he turned his head to the side so he could reach more easily, and his whole body shook as Kravitz teased and kissed and whispered. 

Taako was straining against the front of his shorts, and he shifted himself up with one leg between each of Kravitz’s to rut up against his hip. The other man responded in kind, dropping down to grind against him, and Taako couldn’t ignore how hard Kravitz felt against his thigh. He slid a hand between them, palming Kravitz through his slacks, and the ministrations against his ear stuttered.

“Take your pants off.” Taako moved his hands to Kravitz’s trousers, immediately drawing all of his attention. The reaper sat back on his knees, taking each of of the elf’s hands in his and moving them up above his head. 

“You just take it easy. I’m gonna take care of you.” He said softly, situating himself between Taako’s open legs, and Taako raised an eyebrow.

“That sounds nice and all, but ch’boy’s a handsy bitch, so...” He trailed off with a sigh when Kravitz’s lips found his neck, starting to mark a path down his collar and chest. “Scratch that, I’m good down here.” Taako sank back into the mattress as Kravitz sucked a bruise on his collarbone, deft fingers starting to unfasten the front of his shorts. Lifting up his hips to help, he let the other man tug them off with the two layers of lace beneath. Immediately a cool hand wrapped around him, thumb stroking gently up his shaft. 

“Yes, good, that’s good, baby.” Taako mumbled, tilting his hips along with the movement. Kravitz had moved down to lave over a pierced nipple, and Taako’s breath hitched when he caught it between his teeth and pulled. “OH!-kay, we need to get this party started, like, yesterday, please. Take your clothes off.”

He felt Kravitz laugh against the skin of his chest, and Taako arched in chase of his warm breath. “You’re ready for more?” He asked, and his hand pumped Taako a little harder.

“Yes!” Taako groaned, clutching onto the headboard behind him.

“Are you?” He spoke deliberately, slowly, and Taako practically screamed.

“Oh, my god, don’t be an asshole. Take your fucking clothes off.” 

Kravitz knelt back again, and Taako almost regretted asking because now he missed the contact so fiercely he was tempted to just finish the job himself. Instead, he made himself useful while his partner stripped off, sitting up and rummaging through his bedside table drawer to grab a bottle of lube. By the time he refocused on the other man, he was getting out of his trousers and —woof. 

“Yes. That. Put that in me, thanks.” He pushed the lube into Kravitz’s grasp and started getting on his hands and knees, but the other man’s voice stopped him.

“Wait.” Kravitz’s hand settled on his arm, and Taako looked at him, eyebrows raised. “I want...” He started and stopped, his voice dropping low and gentle as he turned Taako around to face him. “I want to see your face.”

Taako’s heart pounded harder than it had all night, blushing all the way to the tip of his nose. “Uh, y-yeah, okay. Where do you want me?”

“How you were is perfect. Arms over your head.” Kravitz answered, and Taako didn’t think he’d ever heard a kinder command, but he obeyed, lying back down on his back. Kravitz knelt down, throwing one of Taako’s legs over his shoulder, and paused to smile up at him. “Yes, this is much better.” He reaffirmed, reaching up to brush Taako’s bangs out of his wide eyes.

It was so sweet and so kind and so good, Taako’s first instinct was to shove him off the goddamn bed, but he didn’t. Instead, he just tried to redirect the swelling of his heart to the swelling between his legs.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a sap and I’m gorgeous. Get on with it.” Taako snapped, and Kravitz flashed him another smile before slicking his fingers and sliding one just inside. Taako curled his hands into fists, breathing deep through his nose as Kravitz opened him up, sliding another finger in and crooking them just right. 

“Good?” Kravitz checked in, turning his head to press a kiss to Taako’s knee.

“Good.” Taako echoed, squirming a little as Kravitz thoroughly worked him over with one hand, the other dancing mindlessly over his hips, his chest, his stomach— and then reaching up to tweak one of his piercings again. Taako jolted, gasping, and Kravitz removed his fingers to start slicking himself up, shifting his hips forward to line everything up and teasing Taako with the head of his cock. The elf groaned, biting down hard on his lip, and Kravitz leaned down to kiss him hard, practically bending him in half as he did so. Kravitz was rougher than he’d been before, smashing Taako’s head into the pillow and knocking the air out of his lungs. When he broke, they were both panting.

“Are you—“

“Yes. I’m ready. Fuck me.” Taako spoke up so quickly that his words were slurred, but Kravitz mercifully understood, slowly and gently pushing into him. Taako let out a ragged breath of relief, wiggling his hips a little to get accustomed and whining in satisfaction as Kravitz filled him. 

“Feel okay?” Kravitz checked, and Taako gave an eager nod. “All right.” Again he braced his hands on either side of Taako’s head, and suddenly he was driving into him so forcefully that the bed was knocking against the wall.

Taako cried out, thrilled as Kravitz thrust into him again and again and again. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, clenching and unclenching his fists on the pillow above him.

“Fuck- so fucking good, Krav, shit!” His arms were trembling, his hands scrambling for something firmer to cling to. “Let me- let me hold onto you.”

“Uh-huh.” Kravitz nodded affirmation, and Taako grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him down into another searing kiss, silencing the other man’s grunts and groans. The rhythm was unrelenting and merciless, and yet when one hand reached up to stroke his hair, it was so tender and sweet that Taako could only whimper. Kravitz pulled back from the kiss to mouth along the shell of Taako’s ear, nibbling on the ridge.

“Keep-keep doing that, I’m gonna- ngh!” Taako was making perfect half-moon nail marks into Kravitz’s shoulders, and Kravitz bit down on one of the cuffs into Taako’s ear and pulled, and that was enough to push him over the edge. Taako spilled out onto his chest with a cry, and the feeling of him tightening and trembling around Kravitz’s cock did him in, too.

Taako still felt a little shaky as he came down from his high, half-aware of Kravitz dropping down on his side next to him. He stretched out, cat-like and luxurious, and waved a hand a little to clean up his mess before tucking himself into Kravitz’s side with a sated sigh. 

They laid together in silence for a while, sweat cooling on their skin, Taako listening to Kravitz’s heart beat slow in his chest.

If he hadn’t been paying attention, he might have missed it when Kravitz started to tense, started to fidget beneath him, but Taako was paying very close attention— he knew this part, he was sure. Kravitz was getting ready to leave. Kravitz had had his fun. Kravitz was getting ready to never call him again.

Taako found himself nuzzling closer to the other man, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close. He hated admitting he didn’t want him to go, but he could blame it on the post-sex daze, he decided. Swallowing his pride, he opened his mouth to speak just as Kravitz did the same.

“Will you stay the night?” Taako asked.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Kravitz blurted, and Taako sat up boltright, holding himself up with both hands on the reaper’s chest as they stared at each other in surprise.

“Yes.” They both answered, and Taako grinned when Kravitz sat up to press a firm kiss on his cheek, swatting at him playfully but laying back down in his arms right away.

“Okay. Fuck yeah. I’m gonna feel that tomorrow.” Taako murmured, and Kravitz managed to blush as if he hadn’t just railed him to kingdom come. It only made his smile bigger, turning his head to nuzzle into him. “It’s fine. I was gonna be sore anyway. Might as well be for a good reason.”

Kravitz hummed in response, running a hand over Taako’s back. “It was good?” 

Taako snorted. “Uh, yeah. I thought that was clear, since I gave you everything short of a standing ovation.” He retorted, but the usual teasing edge in his voice was being softened with drowsiness. He heard Kravitz chuckle, felt a kiss on his forehead. 

“You’re incredible.”

“Sure am, thanks. You too.”

Taako had his eyes closed, but he knew for a fact that Kravitz’s smile was lighting up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
